Michael Bowen
Michael Bowen (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Forbidden WorldForbidden World (1982)(1982)' ''(Mutant) ''[''Jimmy Swift]: I can't remember the details of his death, but I seem to recall that everybody in the movie died (except for Jesse Vint and Dawn Dunlap). *Night of the Comet (1984)' [Larry]: Bludgeoned to death with a wrench by Alex Brown. (Thanks to Alex) *''Mortal Passions (1989)'' [Berke]: Dies, though I don't know the circumstances.'' (Thanks to PortsGuy)'' *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Mask #2]: Shot to death, along with Rick Aviles, by Andy Garcia, after Rick and Michael attack Andy and Bridget Fonda in Andy's apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *''Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)'' [Fletch]: Shot in the chest by Gilbert R. Hill. (Thanks to Corey) *''True CrimeTrue Crime (1996)(1996)' ''(Dangerous Kiss; True Detective) ''[''Earl Parkins]: Hanged (off-screen) by Kevin Dillon; his body is shown afterwards when Alicia Silverstone discovers him. (Thanks to Drew) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003)'' [Buck]: Skull fractured when Uma Thurman slams the door on his head in her hospital room. (Thanks to Tal and Germboygel) *Walking Tall (2004)' [''Sheriff Stan Watkins]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Dwayne Johnson. (Thanks to Michael) *''Autopsy'' (2008) [Travis]: Head bashed in with an oxygen tank by Jessica Lowndes in the operating room. *''Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever'' (2009) [Principal Sinclair]: Shot in the head by soldiers when they storm the school to contain the outbreak. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Last House on the Left (2009)'' [Morton]: Neck snapped when Garret Dillahunt pulls his head through the window of the police car and pushes his head down. (Thanks to Nolan) *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Tracker #3]: Shot to death, along with the other trackers (played by Tom Savini, Robert Carradine, James Parks, Jake Garber, Ted Neeley and Zoe Bell), by Jamie Foxx after Jamie bursts into the trackers' cabin. (Thanks to Tommy, Matthew, Arben, Tim, and ND) (Nudity: Full frontal & Topless) *''All Cheerleaders Die (2013)'' [Larry]: Bitten and drained of blood by Brooke Butler, Amanda Grace Cooper, Reanin Johannink, and Caitlin Stasey, as Sianoa Smit-McPhee looks on in fascination. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Surekill (2001)'' [Dwight Cooper]: Shot to death by brother (Patrick Kilpatrick). *''Lost: Not in Portland (2007)'' [Danny Pickett]: Shot twice in the chest by Elizabeth Mitchell, while Michael is trying to kill Josh Holloway and Evangeline Lilly. (Thanks to PortsGuy, Brian and Matt) *''Revolution: The Plague Dogs (2012)[''Ray Kinsey]: Stabbed in the chest with a crossbow bolt by J.D. Pardo at the end of a fight/struggle with J.D. and Billy Burke. *''Breaking Bad: Felina (2013)'' [Jack Welker]: Shot in the head by Bryan Cranston, while he is attempting to convince Bryan to spare him, on top of having been shot several times in the stomach by Cranston's automatic weapon. *''Gotham: This Ball of Mud and Meanness (2016)'' [Patrick "Matches" Malone]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the mouth with the gun David Mazouz left behind in the apartment after he couldn't bring himself to kill Michael; we only hear the gunshot from David and Ben McKenzie's perspective out in the hall. His body is shown soon after when Ben enters the apartment. Gallery Noteworthy Connections *Son of Michael Bowen (artist) and Sonia Sorel. *Half-brother of Keith Carradine and Robert Carradine. Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Blondes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:DC Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:TriStar Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Death scenes by wrench Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Athletes Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in a Donal Logue Movies Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Nudity Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Buddhist Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Fox Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:People who died in a Cabin Fever film Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:People of Danish descent Category:People of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Deaths in the WWE universe Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Lost cast members Category:Cabin Fever Cast Members Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Horror death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Crime death scenes Category:Sci-Fi death scenes Category:Miramax Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:AMC Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Gotham cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Danish actors and actresses Category:Polish actors and actresses Category:Jewish-Danish actors and actresses Category:Jewish-Polish actors and actresses Category:Jewish-European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bone trauma Category:Death scenes by skull trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by bodily ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by broken bones Category:Death scenes by bodily snapping Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by throat snapping Category:Death scenes by bodily fracturing Category:Death scenes by skull fracture Category:Death scenes by skull fracturing Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Performers with two last names Category:Machine gunned Category:Orion Stars Category:New World Stars Category:The Weinstein Company Stars Category:Trimark Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by gun Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Polish-American actors and actresses Category:Danish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by head fracturing Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Actors killed by Andy Garcia Category:Actors killed by Uma Thurman Category:Actors killed by Jamie Foxx Category:Actors killed by Dwayne Johnson Category:Actors killed by Elizabeth Mitchell Category:Actors killed by Bryan Cranston Category:Actors killed by Garret Dillahunt Category:Actors killed by Jessica Lowndes Category:Actors killed by Kevin Dillon Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Animal Kingdom Cast Members Category:21 Jump Street Cast Members Category:The A-Team Cast Members Category:Brooklyn South Cast Members Category:The Guardian Cast Members Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:Knight Rider Cast Members Category:ER cast members